Beautiful
by L-969
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, dan aku Menginginkanmu...Egois? Tidak selama aku membenarkannya. Sichul!


Apakah hal ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

Cinta yang ingin memiliki, memiliki kekasihmu secara utuh.

Jika kau mengatakannya sebagai sebuah keegoisan, terserah. Namun akan kembali ku katakan, Aku mencintainya dan aku menginginkannya.

Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak seorang pun boleh memilikimu.

Jika kau akan melupakanku, Berhenti mencintaiku. Jangan harap, AKU AKAN MENJADI ORANG YANG KAU BENCI DARI PADA ORANG YANG KAU LUPAKAN.

.

.

.

Karena Cinta adalah Pisau bermata Dua. Melukaimu dan Melukaiku.

.

.

.

**"Beautiful"**

.

.

.

Semua orang menyukai segala sesuatu yang cantik. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kecantikan senyum dan sinar matanya. Untuknya…. Sungguh demi dirinya akan kulakukan apapun juga. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia dan menatapku. Hanya aku.

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon imnida," katanya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Kim Heechul," jawabku perlahan. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya membuatku merasa meleleh. Ku rasa wajahku memanas.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah disisiku," kataku padanya. Dia terdiam disana menatapku. Dan melangkah pergi. "Yah! Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!" panggilku tapi dia tidak pernah kembali dan berbalik. Baginya aku hanyalah masa lalunya.

.

Sudah beberapa purnama berlalu. Aku masih juga belum bisa melupakannya. Orang yang paling Ku Cintai adalah orang yang paling Ku Benci. Aku kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar redup. Mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.

"Kau Cantik sekali, chagi! Saranghae Kim Heechul," bisikannya selalu mengganggu. Itu hanyalah masa lalu. Kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai.

Srek!

Selalu seperti ini. Hatiku dengan sendirinya bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu. Aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik sebuah pohon.

"Kyunnie, saranghae!"

Jleb!

Kau membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku tak lagi merasakan tanah yang menahan tubuhku. Aku kembali menahan air mataku.

"Yah! Katakanlah! Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu!"

.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Inilah jalan yang ku pilih. Aku akan menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan untukmu. Dengan mencari bunga mawar hitam ajaib. Jika kau bisa menumbuhkannya maka kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia. Aku yakin sepenuhnya. Aku percaya. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali ke pangkuanku.

"AKH!" teriakku saat aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang berada jauh diluar jangkauanku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan anak muda?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara. Siapa yang mengulurkan tangannya di tengah kegelapan?

"Choi Siwon…." Gumamku perlahan.

Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Kembali padamu!

.

Tak seorang pun bisa menolakku. Aku sudah kembali dengan sosok baruku. Sosok yang bisa menarik semua orang, yeoja atau pun namja. Lihatlah aku. Lihatlah diriku sekarang.

"Beautiful," katamu saat kita kembali bertemu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arahmu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku padamu.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul!" akhirnya dia kembali menjadi milikku.

.

Aku mungkin berhasil mendapatkanmu kembali namun kenapa aku merasakan sebuah kekosongan yang lain. Saat kekuatan dari mawar hitam ajaib itu menguasaiku. Aku takut jika malam-malam selanjutnya. Aku harus melakukan hal yang ku lakukan pada yang lain. Berkorban?

Bukan ini bukanlah sebuah pengorbanan. Aku hanya menginkanmu, Choi Siwon! Akan ku tempuh jalan apapun. Bahkan dengan menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Malam ini kembali aku menumpahkan darah seorang pemuda lugu, untuk menumbuhkan benih mawar hitam yang ku peroleh.

"Hahahaha…. " aku sudah menjadi gila. Hanya karena dirimu. Karena satu kata darimu 'Beautiful'.

.

Malam ini, kembali aku akan menumpahkan darah seseorang. Darah namja yang sangat kau cintai. Aku bahkan tidak lagi mengetahui batasannya.

"Hyung! Ku mohon jangan lakukan…" katanya setengah mengemis. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Wae? Kyunnie, jangan takut. Kita akan menjadi satu… kau dan aku kita akan bersama dan mencintainya. Mencntai satu orang yang sama," gumamku. Tanpa ku sadari dirimu sudah berada disana.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikmu. Ne sungguh indah mendengar suaramu yang menjerit memanggil nama kekasihmu.

"Heechul, ku mohon hentikanlah kegilaanmu ini," kau memohon. Ingin sekali aku mendengarnya. Mendengar dirimu memohon. Tapi pada kenyataannya hanya aku. Akulah yang memohon. Akulah yang mengemis. Aku…. Aku lah Kim Heechul yang memohon untuk kau cintai.

Wae? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah aku begitu menjijikkan di depanmu? Apakah darah yang kutumpahkan begitu banyak dan mengaburkan Kecantikanku.

Akh! Harum aroma ini,,, warna merah darah yang kusukai…..

"Saranghae…. Choi Siwon….." gumamku lirih.

Aku ingin melihatmu, kumohon hanya melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, yang membisikkan kata-kata manis itu.

Bruk!

.

.

.

Semua orang menyukai segala sesuatu yang cantik. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Kecantikan senyum dan sinar matanya. Untuknya…. Sungguh demi dirinya akan kulakukan apapun juga. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia dan menatapku. Hanya aku. Tataplah diriku saja.

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon imnida," kataku sambil kembali tersenyum. Sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap padanya. kecantikannya yang selalu membuatku tersenyum

"Kim Heechul," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kulihat wajahnya merona dan membuatku kembali tersenyum.

.

Ini bukanlah sebuah akhir. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Bahkan akan kulakukan apapun agar dia hidup behagia. Akan kulakukan apa saja agar dia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah disisiku," katanya. Aniya My Beautiful, aku tidak dapat bersama dengamu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Aku telah menjual harga diriku demi sebuah kebebasan yang kau inginkan.

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Lihat aku!" Aku masih terus mendengar suaranya memintaku untuk menatapnya. Ya, aku selalu menatapmu. Mencintaimu.

.

Sudah beberapa purnama berlalu. Aku masih juga belum bisa melupakannya. Orang yang paling Ku Cintai. Aku kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar redup. Mengingatkanku pada dirimu.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul," bisikku perlahan. Ku tatap wajah namja itu. Mencoba membayangkan dirmu. Mencari wajahmu dalam kegelapan.

"Hyung, katakanlah! Akan ku bebaskan nyawanya dari segala ancaman," gumamnya pelan.

Aku menatapnya perlahan. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Merasakan kehadiranmu lewat aroma malam yang begitu manis.

"Kyunnie, saranghae!"

Harga yang mahal. Sepadan dengan Kebebasan yang kau dapatkan. Tersenyumlah, My Beautiful.

.

Dia menghilang. Menghilang dari pandanganku. Membuatku tersiksa. Dimanakah dirimu? Dimana kau berada? Sungguh aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu.

"AKH!" aku seolah mendengar suara teriakanmu. Membangunkanku di tengah kegelapan malam.

Andwee, jangan meraih tangan itu.

"Heechullie…." Gumamku perlahan.

.

Kau kembali. Bersinar dan tersenyum. Ku kira kau sudah menemukan hidupmu kembali. Kau sudah menemukan kebahagianmu.

"Beautiful," kataku tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyamu padaku.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul!" akhirnya aku kembali mengatakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin kubisikkan padamu. Hanya padamu, My Beautiful. Senyummu kembali menawanku.

.

Kali ini aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu. Tidak akan ku biarkan seorang pun memisahkan kita. Namun, pucatnya purnama membuatku khawatir.

Semilir angin yang menusuk tulang membuatku takut. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Takut. Lebih dari sebelumnya. Karena aku tahu, betapa besarnya perasaanku padamu. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

Malam ini, kubulatkan tekadku. Aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya padamu. Aku ingin kita bersama. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan satu hal pun darimu.

Aku terlalu mencintaimu, My Beautiful.

"Hyung! Ku mohon jangan lakukan…" terdengar sebuah suara yang ku kenal benar.

"Wae? Kyunnie, jangan takut. Kita akan menjadi satu… kau dan aku kita akan bersama dan mencintainya. Mencntai satu orang yang sama," gumammu. Apa yang telah terjadi padamu.

"Kyuhyun!" pekikku. Aku tidak ingin kau menumpahkan banyak darah lagi. Cukup hentikanlah. Berhentilah!

"Heechul, ku mohon hentikanlah kegilaanmu ini," aku memohon. Kembalilah menjadi seseorang yang ku cintai. Hentikanlah, kegilaan ini. Aku mencintaimu.

Wae? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apakah Cintaku begitu Menyeramkan untukmu? Apakah Cintaku begitu melukaimu? Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apakah cinta itu benar-benar ada diantara kita? Ataukah itu hanay sebatas ilusi.

Kau tersenyum manis, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Akh! Harum aroma ini,,, warna merah darah yang kau sukai…..

"Saranghae…. Choi Siwon….." gumammu lirih.

Aku ingin melihatmu, kumohon hanya melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum manis padaku. Aku belum mengatakannya. Belum ku katakan padamu.

"Saranghae, Kim Heechul," Aku hanya ingin membisikkan kata-kata manis itu padamu saja.

Bruk!

Aku melihat tubuhmu terjatuh, air mataku mengabur. Menutupi Cantinya wajahmu. My Beautiful, Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

END


End file.
